1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a graphical user interface (GUI), and more particularly, to providing a GUI through which a user may input commands and selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of video processing and broadcasting technologies has led to the emergence of digital broadcasting, by which users may view high quality broadcast programs. Additionally, digital broadcasting enables users to check the organization of broadcast programs or detailed information regarding broadcast programs through displays of digital televisions (DTVs).
Electronic Program Guides (EPGs) enable checking detailed information regarding broadcast programs. Accordingly, users may select a broadcast program which they desire to view using the EPG, in order to schedule viewing. However, as the number of broadcast channels has increased, the number of broadcast programs arranged in EPGs has also increased, which has caused EPGs to become more complicated.
Users select broadcast programs using EPGs, so if EPGs are complicated, it is difficult for users to select broadcast programs. Additionally, in a DTV having no picture-in-picture (PIP) function, it is impossible for a user to select two or more broadcast programs broadcast in the same time slot using the EPG (for example, if a user wishes to select a program broadcast at 2:00-3:00 on “channel 1” and a program broadcast at 2:30-3:30 on “channel 2”).
Such a DTV provides only one broadcast program at a time, so there is a need for methods which correct selection errors by the user. The more intuitive such methods and the easier they are to use, the more users prefer the methods.